


Sweet Pea Blurbs

by southsidersweetpea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Short and sweet blurbs all under 2K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidersweetpea/pseuds/southsidersweetpea
Summary: A collection of Sweet Pea blurbs from my Tumblr (southsidersweetpea)!





	Sweet Pea Blurbs

“Can you believe this?” Sweet Pea shouted, slamming the door behind him as he removed his shoes and entered the trailer behind Y/N.  
“His jacket.” He scoffed, in disbelief and anger as his jaw clenched, remembering the events that took place only moments before.  
He couldn’t fathom the fact that his best friend had been kicked out of the gang they’d been in since they learned their times tables, especially at the time when he and his family needed them the most.  
It was wrong.  
Jughead had absolutely no right to kick him out for such a minor offense, especially when his father himself had done far worse.  
“It’s not fair.” He grumbled, taking a seat next to the girl on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees as he let out a loud sigh.  
Y/N placed her hand on Sweet Pea’s back, rubbing softly in an attempt to calm him down and comfort him.  
She was equally shocked and upset with Jughead’s decision, but what upset her the most was watching Pea’s face fall when FP said that he couldn’t go after Fangs.  
Never, in all of the years that she had known him, had she seen him as upset as he was.  
“I think the Jones’ have had power over the Serpents for far too long.” He cleared his throat, turning to meet the worried eyes of his girlfriend.  
“Pea, you can’t exactly overthrow hi-“ She started, only to be cut off.  
“Says who?” He demanded sassily, rising to his feet and towering over her as anger started to course through him again.  
“I was going to say, “on your own,” but you didn’t let me finish.” Y/N explained with a small smirk as she reached for his hand to guide him back down on the couch with her.  
“Wait a second, you’re actually thinking about helping me?” He asked, not expecting her to react the way she had.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“The Serpents haven’t been the same since Jughead took over.” She admitted. “Ever since he took over for FP, I feel like the only thing he’s done is make all of his friends Serpents while forgetting that the rest of us exist. We need a King who could care for and protect his people.” She spoke truthfully, giving the scattered thoughts in his head a voice as she verbally expressed the same concerns he had. “We’re just not the same gang we use to be.”  
Y/N didn’t have anything against Jughead. The two of them were friends, despite Sweet Pea’s strong feelings against him, but she could not get behind the way he served his people.  
“Well, we’re gonna change that.” Sweet Pea announced boldly, the anger that previously consumed him being replaced by excitement as he thought about the possibility of overthrowing their leader.  
“So, we’re really doing this?” Y/N asked for confirmation, knowing that they would have to fully commit to their plan for the next few weeks if they expected any type of change.  
“You bet your ass we are.” He smiled, full of optimism for the first time in a long time as he laced his fingers with hers. “We’re taking back the Southside.”  
The next few weeks were spent coming up with a game plan on how they could make the Southside what it use to be, or even better than it ever had been, and thinking of strategies to put their plan into action.  
The pair started talking to a few close friends to see if they felt the same way, and to their surprise, nearly every single person they talk to agreed!  
he older Serpents had grown use to FP’s ways and didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that he had been spoon feeding Jughead direct orders and the Southside had still turned to shit, so their vote was a little harder to get.  
With perseverance though, the team pushed through and fought for as many votes as they could get.  
Y/N had the idea to start a petition to impeach Jughead, which ultimately helped Sweet Pea achieve the goal he originally set out to when more than 90% of the Serpents agreed with him that it was time for a new King.  
So, Jughead has no other choice but to step down.  
A small part of him was relieved that he no longer had the weight of the entire Southside on his shoulders and he knew Sweet Pea could handle it better than he could.  
“No hard feelings, right?” The new Serpent King asked his predecessor the night of his inauguration.  
“No.” Jughead smiled softly. “Honestly, you’re the right person for this, not me. I’m not exactly cut out for this.” He admitted with a small sigh, the only defeat of giving up the crown being that of letting his father down.  
“All hail the new Serpent King!” Jughead chanted, earning more excited cheers and whistles as he clapped a hand on Sweet Pea’s shoulder. He knew deep down that Pea was always more qualified for the position of King than he was and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the joyous expressions of his people before him, knowing that he had made the right decision to step down.  
“You did it.” Y/N beamed up at her boyfriend who smiled widely, pulling her into his side.  
“We did it.” He corrected her, reaching for her hand and placing a small kiss to the back of it affectionately.  
He couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful girl next to him and the crowd of leather cladded bikers in front of him, knowing that he now had the chance to give both of them the world.  
Sweet Pea was finally ready to be the King for his people that they truly deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @southsidersweetpea!


End file.
